


Lo que falta en el lienzo

by Sininen_Voix



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6670966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sininen_Voix/pseuds/Sininen_Voix





	Lo que falta en el lienzo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ichihatsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichihatsu/gifts).
  * A translation of [What's Missing on the Canvas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668974) by [Sininen_Voix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sininen_Voix/pseuds/Sininen_Voix). 



Se dice que la esperanza de vida de alguien alto es menor que la de la gente de estatura normal. Algo sobre que el corazón te falla. Quizá fuera eso.  
Kuroo ya era viejo. Estaba sentado en el porche, en una noche tranquila de verano. El cielo oscuro era un lienzo decorado con miles de estrellas y una luna llena grande que iluminaba el bosquecillo frente a él. Kuroo podía ver luciérnagas diminutas bailar entre los árboles, pequeños puntitos de luz verde. El bosque era el lienzo sobre la tierra. Las luciérnagas, las estrellas terrenales. Pero la luna ya no se encontraba allí. A él le hubiera gustado que Tsukki sea un poco más bajo. Tsukki sostendría su mano temblorosa de anciano entre las suyas para detener su movimiento. Kuroo contemplaría el pasar del tiempo junto a él. El tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido, le recordó su mano temblorosa y vacía, estremeciéndose contra su rodilla.


End file.
